Once friends, what now?
by Joker molester here
Summary: Bella and Edward where best friends since they where born, when Bella's mother takes her away Bella and Edward lose contact and Bella changes into a party loving girl and Edward turns into a player what will happen when Bella comes to Forks? UpForAdoption
1. Chapter 1

**_Hi every 1 its me Amy this is my second fanfic i'm open to suggestions so if you have any juz tell me hope u enjoy xx_**

Chapter 1

"Edward, Edward where are you? come on, this isn't funny, EDWARD!!" I said as searching franticly for my best friend.

Edwards my best friend in the whole world and we've known each other since, well since we where born, Edward is the complete opposite of me, he is extremely cute and handsome for a 10 year old, and has all the girls asking him out (but he's not interested),

He has brown messy hair and the most breathtakingly beautiful eyes, he is confident and has loads of friends, and me well like I said I am the opposite, I am extremely shy, Edward and his family are my only friends, I am goofy looking and embarrass myself all the time by falling over, I have brown hair like Edward 'wooooo 1 thing in common' and boring brown eyes, and am very thin, oh and I blush way to much.

"BOOOO" "AHHHHHHHHHHH EDWARD WAIT TILL I GET MY HANDS ON YOU" Before I could even finish my sentence he was already running for his life "Hahahahaha you'll never catch me"

"Bella, Bella get your arse in here" I sighed in relief, I was happy I wouldn't have to catch Edward and beat him to death, because even thought I wouldn't admit it he was faster than me "Coming mummy, your lucky this time Eddy" I new he hated it when I called him that "Bye Belly" grrr he knows I hate that name!

I walked into my house to see my dad looking worn out again and he looked really sad like he had been crying, his eyes where puffy and red, when he saw me he smiled half heartedly "Hi baby girl, you had a good day?" even thought I was only 10 I instantly new there was something wrong and that he was trying to hide it "Daddy what's the matter? Why have you been crying?"

Right then like clockwork my mother came in the room tipsy no doubt "There's nothing wrong with your fucking farther so shut the fuck up and leave it" Right then my farther rose from his seat all sadness lost from his face and replaced with anger "Don't you dare talk to my baby like that!" All I remember before I blacked out was a lot of yelling, I still don't know today why I blacked out but when I awoke I was with my mother and some man called Phil on a plane with no sign of my farther.

I had finally stopped screaming and crying after my mother had slapped me hard across the face, I felt the car we where in pull to a stop outside what I supposed was my new home "Here we go, this is are new home isn't it beautiful, awwww I no you're probable sad because you didn't want to leave daddy, but this is your new daddy" she said while pointing to Phil "He'll never be my daddy, NEVER" all I saw before I passed out was the man named Phil's hand fly towards my face.

I awoke in my new room to hear faint voices downstairs; my face was stinging and hurt terribly. I walked towards a mirror to see I had a huge blue, purple burse on my right cheek, I walked towards the door and listened to the voices downstairs "Right, will you just listen for one minute Phil, thank you, all we have to do is wait another year and then we can send her to boarding school and then we never have to see that mistake of a brat" "Ye, ye that's a good plan, but what I don't get is why, if you hate the little shit did you bring her?" I heard my mother begin to laugh then "Because I new it would break his heart if I took her away" and then they both began to laugh.

I didn't cry, I was a strong child and I held it in, instead I searched inside my pocket for some money, and when I found a few quarters I walked towards my window and began to climb out of it and down the wall, I new this window was going to be my best friend because there was a lot to help me climb up and down it, I searched for what felt like hours searching for a phone box, my farther had made me memorise are house number just in case of an emergence.

After an hour or so I found a phone box and dialled the number, after 3 rings a woman answered which I recognised as Edwards mother "Mrs Cullen, its me Bella" "Oh Bella honey are you ok, where are you? Where has your mother taken you?" she said franticly "I don't know, where's my daddy?" there was a long pause before she finally answered me "Bella your daddy's in hospital, but don't worry Edwards daddy is helping him"

After a lot of questions I found out that Phil and a few of his friends had paid my dad a visit, again I didn't cry, I held it all in "Mrs Cullen can I talk to Edward please?" "Of course sweety" "Bella, Bella you have to come home now!" "I can't Edward I wish I could but I don't even know where she's taken me, I'll miss you Eddy" I suppressed a sob "Bella… I'll miss you too…" there was a long pause and I new that Edward was fighting hard not to cry just like me "Eddy promise never to forget me, promise we'll be best friends for ever" "I promise" and then the phone went dead.

I stood there for a long moment just looking at the phone and then I cried, I just cried and cried until there was nothing left, I new I would never be the same Bella again.

**_Well what did you think? Please review this is my second fanfic much lv xAx_**


	2. Chapter 2

Hi everyone second chapters up enjoy :)

Chapter 2

It has been 6 years since I was taken away from my farther and now I'm 16, and like I said I wasn't the same Bella, no now I was a completely different Bella I'm not shy anymore I'm not goofy looking and stick thin, I have curves in all the right places, my eyes are not boring there a beautiful shade of dark brown, I have full pink lips and I haven't blushed since, well since I was 10 and now I am extremely gorgeous, don't get me wrong I don't love myself its just when you get told enough times you come to believe it.

I couldn't help but smile to myself as I walked back from… ermm… well errr… oh I can't remember his name, lets just call him some guy. Anyway like I was saying I couldn't help but smile as I walked from his house in the same clothes I was wearing last night he was a lot of fun.

I am defiantly no longer innocent, I am anything but innocent, I party all the time, I drink take drugs and have sex it's the only way to live, and I love to live like that, I have a part time job at a club as a bartender and a dancer and I get paid a lot of money.

You're probable wondering how I can have a job scene as thought Renne and Phil where going to send me off to a boarding school, and the fact I'm under age even to go in a club let alone work at one, well ye they tried to send me to boarding school but I decided I didn't want to go and made life hell for the school, and after 4 atempts they decided to give it up and now I go to the local high school, and I look a lot older than I am, a lot older.

You probably think I'm a total slut for losing my virginity before I was 16 but I don't really care, this is how my life is it doesn't get any better for me, and anyway I have lots of fun and I love living like this, and all of my friends are sluts as well! I have a different car every other week, what's the point in buying one when you can steel one? Yes my life defiantly is fun.

"Hey bia-tch how ya doin?" "Hey Emma am k thanks you?" she scoffed at me and said "forget about me tell me about that totally hot guy that took you home last night, did you have a good time?, was he any good?" I just started laughing you godda love this girl "Ye I had a great time, and yes he was very good, if you haven't noticed am wearing the same clothes I was wearing last night" she looked me up and down and smiled brightly at me "your such a slut, its not fair why do you get all the good ones!?" I just laughed at her and we linked and walked down the street together towards her house "I get the good ones because I'm the best looking" I said with a grin "you bitch" then we both started laughing, "Anyway I had a lot of fun with Ben last night anyway, so I guess where both sluts" she said while laughing.

I went straight to Emma's house, even thought I hadn't been home all night, Renne doesn't care I could be gone for a week and she wouldn't care. "Hay Bells am juz gunna go back out an get us summat to eat" "K", After she left I went straight to the shower, then I caught a glimpse of my self in the mirror OMG how did I walk down the street looking like this, I have major sex hair.

I had a quick shower and dressed 'I leave clothes here because I spend more time hear than at home' a few minutes later Emma came back in with some bagels and coffee, and she looked extremely happy no she looked ecstatic, she was almost shaking "OMG, OMG, OMG, BELLA" she practically screamed at me "What? What's the matter?" "omg Bella guess what… Jay Kentwood is single, and he's throwing a party tonight!!"

Jay was the hottest guy in are school and the only guy I couldn't have, and now Jay's single and throwing a party, you know what this means? It means I am sooooo badly gunna get in his pants tonight, I just smiled thinking of my plan for tonight and joined in jumping up and down with Emma

Tonight would be good.

_Back In forks eprov_

As I woke up I felt the stabbing pain in my head, 1 from drinking to much, 2 because of the loud music and 3 because of the 3 girls in my bed that kept me up all night, I couldn't help but chuckle to myself life was defiantly good, I got out of bed and dressed in my robe and left the three naked, sleeping girls in my bed and walked down stairs to get breakfast. '_CRAP look at this place it's a tip'_ there was drink cups all over the floor including people asleep on the floor '_How the hell are we gonna clean all this up before Esme and Carlisle__ get home?'_

Right then I heard a big booming voice which I recognized as my brother Emmett "Hey lil bro you had a good time last night?" he said between chuckling "Am gessing from the way your laughing you already know I had a good night" "Ye spos a do, this place is a mess wer gunna get kilt if this isn't cleaned before they get back" I just nodded and walked carefully to the kitchen trying not to step on the body's of the people lying on the floor and made myself some breakfast.

I had defiantly changed since _she _was taken away, instantly all the girls crowded around me because my best friend was no longer around, and eventually I became Edward the school player, don't get me wrong I don't mind, I wasn't the only one who had changed Alice became a party girl and Emmett became a player just like me and I hate to talk about it but Alice has her fair share of boys as well, its strange how much we changed and I cant help but wander if we would have turned out like this if _she_ hadn't been taken.

We've defiantly got the good life, we get away with what ever we want, of course if we went to far we would get told off, like if we were found with drugs or something like that but they know about the party's and the girls and the booze. "Hay guys, it was a good party last night, ma head's bangin" I turned around to see my pixie of a sister holding her head, and her hair was all over the place which was what I could only assume was sex hair ewwwwww grossss

"Ye it was a good party, but what the hell we gunna do about all this mess" "See Eddy, that's why your so lucky to have a brilliant sister like me, I've already got it sorted the maids should be here any time now" she said while making a cup of coffee, I have to admit she was a great sister, but I wish she wouldn't call me that "oooooo did I hear someone say maids? Yumm" "God Emmett please just keep it in your pants, we need all of them to work" Alice said while laughing, when I saw the look on Emmett face I joined in laughing as well, while Emmett looked glum "Fine if I have to" he mumbled like a child.

Just then the door bell rang "right al get that, you to try and think of how to get all these idiots out of our house" she said while walking towards the door, I turned towards Emmett to see he had a huge smile on his face "I have an idea" he walked off smiling to himself and started rummaging in the cupboard and came out with a fog horn I just started to laugh poor idiots are gunna get a shock.

I watched as he walked to the kitchen entrance and held the fog horn above his head and pressed it for longer than was needed, some people screamed, others jumped out of there skin with look's of horror and shock, above all off the moaning I could hear Emmett's booming laughter and I soon joined in.

Now there was just the matter of getting those slags out of my bed, "Hay Em, who's in your bed?" he stopped laughing and looked at the ceiling deep in thought "Er… that girl ummm you know the one who… errr has blond hair" "Fuckin hell that helps a lot, right here's the deal al get the blond out of your bed and you get the girls in my room out, deal?" I stretched my hand out so he could shake it, he smiled and took my hand in his and shook it hard "Ye, deal"

We walked through the front room to see some people trying to go back to sleep I looked at Emmett to see him looking as pissed off as me "HAY YOU PEACES OF SHIT, GET THE FUCK OUT OR THIS IS THE LAST PARTY WE'LL EVER THROW" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and instantly everyone jumped up and practically ran towards the door, Emmett turned to me laughing "Good one bro, come on lets get rid of the scanks"

And with that I walked towards Emmett's room and I couldn't help but smile at how great I had it.

So wod u think? hope u liked it any ideas plz share? :) much lv xAx


	3. Chapter 3

**Hi i know i know i left this for quite a bit... well... thats because i am really depressed... no thats a lie the truth is i couldnt b arsd lol so read and review please thanks xx :)**

Chapter 3

I walked home smiling all the way, I cant wait till tonight I had the perfect out fit already and i soooo wanted to see what Jay was like in bed, my smile soon faded when I saw my house, I hated this shit hole so much Renne was such a bitch, As a child she'd hit me a few times when I was out of line but it wasn't her I hated the most it was Phil.

That bastard, god I hated him

_**Flashback **_

"_Please mum let me go home" I said while franticly crying "please, please pl..." I felt a powerful blow to my stomach and I collapsed to the floor unable to breathe because the air had been knocked out of me, then I heard him laughing, laughing as if someone had told him the funniest joke in the world._

_I tasted the __metallic, salty blood in my mouth and swallowed it back gagging, he grabbed my hair and lifted me off the floor "Now you little peace of shit, I don't wont to hear another word from your mouth unless I ask you, do you understand?" he spat out at me, I just nodded to scared to talk and he dropped me to the floor walking out of the room laughing "don't you think that was a bit harsh Phil she's only 11" she said while laughing. _

_**End of flashback**_

I hated him so much after that I didn't talk much, I kind of became an emo I didn't talk at all but then I met Emma, she was always nice to me even thought I was messed up, then she introduced me to drink then eventually drugs, and even thought it sounds like she was bad for me she wasn't, she gave me confidence. She truly was a good friend but not a better friend than him, my best friend, i never talked about him to anyone but i didn't forget him, my poor little innocent Edward I can just imagine him now, I bet he's a proper gentleman and probable still a virgin, that thought made me laugh '_How I've changed'_

After a while Phil and Renne acted as if I didn't exist, but I still got hit if I was too cocky, I walked in to see Phil passed out on the couch reeking of fags and stale beer, I walked up to my room and got all the clothes I would need for tonight and put them in a bag, I walked towards to computer and decided I'd talk to Jasper before I left.

Me and Jasper had met 2 years ago, he came here to visit his aunt or something, he lives somewhere near Frorks with his twin sister Rosaline and he is unbelievable hot but nothing ever happened, '_don't ask me why he's totally my type_' but he was just a really good friend and ever since we met we always email each other.

**_Bellasexybeast has just signed in_**

**_Bellasexybeast_.** Hay Jaz u k?

**_Jasperbigcock_.** Hay B ye am k

**_Bellasexybeast_. **Wot is dat name? bigcock? ye right haha u make me laugh!!

**_Jasperbigcock_. **Pulezz u no u juz want me everyone does

**_Bellasexybeast_.** Wot evs wot u doin 2 night? av got a party cant wait

**Jasperbigcock.** Ye that's good 4 u am grounded :(

**_Bellasexybeast_. **Lol y u grounded?

**_Jasperbigcock_. **Coz I got caught robbin a car wen a woz pissed it woz Rosaline's fault not mine she noes not 2 dare me wen am drunk lol :)

**_Bellasexybeast_. **Lol u idiot I told u, u shunt rob cars coz ur shit at it!!

**_Jasperbigcock_. **Ye wot eva

**_Bellasexybeast_. **Fine, fine am goin lv ya J xxx

**_Jasperbigcock_. **Wait av got sumat 2 tell u am movin soon

**_Bellasexybeast. _**Soz Jaz a godda go bye

**_Bellasexybeast has logged off_**

_'Dame a want to no where he's moving but I've got to go'_

I walked down the stairs to see Renne blocking the front door looking pissed, "What the fuck are you doin? Your blocking the fucking door" I didn't mean to swear so much it just comes out without meaning it to, good thing Phils passed out or i would have had a back hander for shure.

"Your not going any where, I've fucking had enough of your shit, your to much to handle i…" I cut her off before she could finish what she was saying by throwing her out of the way "Shut the fuck up! Am goin to at party at Jays duno wen al be back bye" I said while walking away.

I turned around so I could see the look on her face, ha it was so funny she looked like her head was going to explode, her face was bright red but not from embarrassment from pure anger and hatred I was surprised smoke wasn't coming out of her ears, I couldn't help but laugh I shouted between laughing "That's not a good look on you old woman"

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Me and Emma arrived at the party around 9, it was already packed and the music was blasting. We headed straight for the beer and I got one down me "Hay Emma any guys got your interest"

she smiled and said "yehuh, but neva mind me you got a Jay to catch, whats your plan, coz don't take this the wrong way Bella, I know you can get any guy if you set the sights on him but right now Jay's got like 20 girls flocking round him"

I turned my direction to where she was looking "So what" I said while smiling evilly "Arrrr you must have a good plan if your that confident" right then a hot guy walked up to Emma and whispered something in her ear, I guessed that was the guy she was talking about. '_God does she know I'm still fucking here?_' right then he nibbled on her ear and she moaned I saw that as my queue to leave.

I walked off to the front room where everyone was dancing and saw Jay and Emma was right there where 20 girls around him, I decided I'd set the plan into motion. I positioned myself on the dance floor so that he could see me which was extremely hard considering the girls where blocking his view, right then Black eyed pees came on My humps perfect.

I started dancing and moving my hips to the beat very sexily and looked right in his direction half the guys where staring at my so soon enough Jay saw me as well, and he couldn't keep his eyes of me, '_I love the effect I have on guys'_ he started pushing all the other girls out of his way and walked over to me, then there was a huge bang and everyone looked up to see the police '_Oh shit!!_'.

There where no parents present so this was far from legal and everyone was pretty pissed. Everyone ran for the back door, I was surprised at how many police there where, they had wanted to catch us for so long but never new where to find us

'_Oh shit please don't tell me this was because of me, I told Renne where I was going, Shit!! This is my fault'_ right then I felt a man pin me to the floor '_shit they caught me_'.

An hour or so later I was in a cell with at least 25 other people "Hay Swan your mothers here to pick you up" '_Oh fucking great'_ I walked out side with Renne to see we where getting in a mini bus '_that's weird' _We didn't talk for the whole ride until I saw the air port "What the fuck?" I turned to Renne to see her smiling "Your going back to Forks".

**I hoped the all liked it please review it makes me happy :)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Hi everyone i have totally been busy i have exams in 2 weeks ahahaha scary am shitin it lol but it makes me happy when people review what i write hehe :) so heres chapter 4 enjoy**

Chapter 4

"_Your going back to Forks"_ The words kept playing over and over in my mind 'I'm going forks?' I didn't know if I should be happy or sad, I mean I miss my old home and my dad, the thought of my farther made me feel guilty to tell the truth I hadn't thought about him in years because I was contempt with my life here,

I had begun to love it I final fitted in, if I went back there I'd have to start all over again, and the thought of seeing my dad when I have changed so much made me nervous.

I turned around and tried to make a run for it but Renne already had a hold of my arm looking at me and I could clearly see hate in here eyes

"Oh I don't think so bitch, am going to get rid of you, bringing you with me was the worst decision of my life" when she saw the sadness in my eyes at her words she laughed "to tell you the truth the only reason I brought you with me was to hurt him" she paused to let the words sink in "I never loved you, never"

Her word where like a knife stabbing me in the heart, I new we never really got on but for her to admit she never really loved me at all hurt a lot, I felt the salty tears forming in my eyes, but I wouldn't let her win

I held back the tears like so many times before and hid the emotion from my eyes, something I had perfected over the years,

I laughed loud and hard "Hahahaha you think I care you old hag, fuck, you where a fucking shit mother you think I loved you, get over yourself" it hurt me to say such words of course I loved her she was my mother for god sake but if I would have shown my real feelings she would have just laughed in my face.

She looked so angry I thought she was going to pull out a gun and shoot me in the head, but instead she got my bags out of the mini van and thew them towards me.

They missed me by about a inch, she didn't say a word she just started to walk towards the airport doors, we just walked in silence towards the parting doors, I didn't see the point in arguing any more, I probable wouldn't be able to talk if I tried her words had truly hurt me and I was using all of my power to keep the tears inside.

When we got to the parting doors she turned to me and just looked me straight in the eye I could see the pure hated she held for me and it hurt, it hurt bad so bad it made me flinch but I covered it up with a cough. Suddenly she smiled and sighed softly "I'm finally rid of you, I'm sure you remember where your farther lives, he might not still live there if he doesn't, well…. That's your problem" and with that she walked away.

I watched as her figure disappeared into the distance, a single tear slowly made its way down my cheek _'I will not cry, I will not cry just hold it in'_ the pain I felt was unbearable I thought it might swallow me up into a black hole,_ 'I have no one, no one wants me, I'm so alone'_ I could only wish that my farther would still want me, that anyone would want me.

I didn't know how she could say such horrible words to me that she didn't care for me at all, i had said some hateful things but i never really meant them but she did, she meant every word of it.

I turned and saw that people where boarding the plain '_how long had i been stood there?'_ i walked slowly to the stand where a pretty blond stood checking tickets, she looked me up and down as if examining that i was suitable to board the plain i had forgotten i was still wearing my dress form the other night "Tickets please" she said in a sickly sweet voice"

I sat in my seat and thought of what i might say to mt farther "_Oh hi dad mum finally let me come home because she kicked me out because I'm such a trouble maker and she cant handle me any more"_ no i guess i wouldnt say that _"Hi dad remember me Renne stole me and now I'm here because she doesn't want me"_

Again that question popped in my head '_would he still want me?'_ did he even remember me i mean it was a long time ago, he's propble moved on found a new wife and new kids i'm old and used who would want me?

What would Edward think of me now? 'EDWARD' would he still be there?, no he wouldnt, but thers a chance he could still be there, just a small slim chance.

But even if he was he wouldnt want to be my friend now, would he? i mean i'm damaged goods and hes perfect sensible Edward i'm some little slut, he probable doesnt even associate with people like me.

'Oh **my **perfect little Edward'

But that was just the thing he wasnt my Edward, not anymore.

Some time on the plain i fell asleep, the woman next to me woke me saying we had landed i could only wonder what would be in store for me.

**Well what do you think i hope you like it :s tell me what you think reviews make me write faster "_hint, hint_" :)**


	5. Chapter 5

**Hay everyone i'm totally depressed i juz left school on Friday, you should have seen us we were all crying :( i really cant believe I've finished school and I'm starting my exams next week :0 am crapin it!! so read and review it makes me feel better lol xx**

Chapter 5

As I stepped off the plain all I could see around me where loved ones embracing each other and telling one and other how much they loved and missed each other, at that moment in time I felt more alone than I had ever felt in my life and found myself looking for a loved one I new was not there, and with a sigh i walked on.

I found a phone and ordered a taxi, I could only hope that Charlie still lived at the old address because if he didn't, well…. I'd have to think about that later.

When the taxi finally arrived I stepped outside in to the freezing cold air, _'This defiantly is forks'_ the taxi driver helped me put my bags into the car, after staring at my legs and chest, dirty old perv, I wish Renne could have taken me to the airport after I had changed.

The car ride took at least 2 hours and I hated the hole ride, the taxi driver was completely creepy every second I cold see him in the corner of my eye looking at me, god it made me shiver every time I caught him.

He tried to talk to me a couple of times and even tried to get my number god someone gag me, I was suddenly wishing that I was wearing granny clothes but no I was wearing a short skirt and showing lots of cleavage '_great_!' I thought bitterly to myself

I found my mind wandering to Edward, '_I wander what he's like now?_' I had not only been friends with Edward but with his brother and sister Alice, when we where together we always had a great time but out of all of them I was closest to Edward

"_There you go lady"_ he said in a creepy I want your body sort of way, bringing me back to reality

"_That will be £50"_ he said with a grin _'holey crap!'_ After he saw the reaction on my face his grin seemed to grow bigger "Although we could work something out" he said suggestively I swear I nearly dry heaved _"No its ok I can pay"_ his smile instantly dropped '_dirty pervy bastard_.'

This time I got my own luggage out of the boot, for the first time in years I looked at the house I once called my home, I felt out of place, uncertain, awkward, nervous but most of all I felt scared.

What would he think of me? I mean I had changed so much '_Oh crap'_ I thought as I realised once again which clothes I was wearing '_Of all the things to where when I see my dad for the first time in years I was wearing these'_

I walked slowly towards the door, shaking slightly, and knocked waited for what felt like an eternity for him to answer

"HOLD ON AM COMING!" he shouted I stepped back slightly and waited; he opened the door looking flustered

He looked at me like he didn't recognise me which I think he didn't, there was an awkward moment that only lasted a few second but to me felt like hours, but then as he looked me straight in the eyes his face changed and he looked pained and confused "Bella?"

**I know this chapter was totally crappy but i wasn't really feeling up to writing but i wanted to try and get my mind off of leaving school, but found i couldnt write anything good lol. But i just wanted to get this bit out of the way but review anyway plz xx And for any of you who has there GCSE's this year and are leaving school i sympathize xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Hi everyone i posted this sooner than i thought am on study leave now so i had a day off from exams av done ma maths and a did english today and i had to write a hole lot u wonna know how much? i wrote 6 fuckin pages :o jesus thats alot people and my arse was sooooooooooo numb... well anyway i hope you enjoy this chap i lv u alll mwah xxx**

Chapter 6

"Bella?"

"Hay dad" was all I could manage, I felt pretty bad for him he looked like he might have a heart attack, I had no idea what to expect and I defiantly didn't expect him to start crying

"Bella I cant believe its you" he said between sobbing I had no idea what to do I wasn't used to showing my emotions or helping someone deal with there.

He grabbed me and hugged me like there was no tomorrow and cried even more, I couldn't help myself I began to cry to "Dad, dad I've missed you so much" "Its alright baby, its alright your hear now that's all that matters"

I don't remember how or when but we'd ended up inside the house.

He stopped crying and pulled back and looked at me for a awkward moment "Bella... how have you been? How did you get here? Where's your mother? Why did she let you come home?" I suddenly felt overwhelmed and found it really hard to think, there was a lot of questions.

He seemed to notice the look on my face "Err sorry Bells… erm lets take it slow then, al ask one question at at time" he said and laughed nervously

"Er ok but do you mind if i get a drink?" "Sure, sure i'll get it dont you worry" he got up and walked into the kitchen i took that time to look at my suroundings

Absolutely nothing had changed the front room was exactly the same as when i lived here so i guessed that the rest of the house must be the same to

He came back in the room with the biggest smile on his face, thats when he seemed to notice my clothes '_Shit, i thought he might not notice' _He looked at me disaprovingly and then noticed i was looking and pretended he hadn't seen my clothes '_phew_'

Sometime during all the questions I fell asleep _'Char…. Dad must have carried me to bed" _I thought to myself

I couldn't help but feel overwhelmed at the simple gesture and felt the tears threatening to spill over _'God get a grip' _I thought with a smile.

I opened my suitcase and grabbed my dressing gown and headed down stairs, I could smell the bacon and usually when you awake to the smell of bacon it's a very nice smell but it was overpowered by the smell of burning i chuckled to myself quietly

I saw my Dad running around the kitchen franticly "Char… Dad what are you doing? You know you cant cook" I said between laughter.

"Well I just wanted to do something nice for when you woke up" I smiled sympathetically "That's a nice thought, it doesn't smell to bad I guess we could still eat it" His face instantly lit up "Ye really? Ok" I couldn't help but laugh he was acting like a child.

As we ate the burned bacon and toast we talked about our lives and what had happened in are time apart,

I found out that Charlie was still in the police and that he hadn't remarried or had any children,

I didn't know how I should have felt about this, at first I was happy because I new that he hadn't forgot about me but then I felt sad because he hadn't moved on and it couldn't have been easy for him on his own.

"Well thanks for trying to act like breakfast tasted nice, I appreciate it but I think that's the last time al make it" he said while smiling, we both began to laugh "Ye your right don't try and make it again"

I couldn't believe how easy this felt how natural it was like we hadn't ever been apart and that's when I new I truly was home.

**Awwwwwwwww how happy lol hope u guys enjoyed thanks for reading if you can drop me a review it makes me high :) xx**


	7. Chapter 7

**Hi everyone i know my chaps r short so i decided to post 2 :) enjoy **

Chapter 7

Since I had got here the days had gone so fast, the first day was just pure bliss me and Charlie had just talked so much and reconected i felt so close to him again.

I wasn't really bothered about anything just that I was home but on the second day I remembered that I had totally left my best friend without a word

_'Emma would be so worried maybe she'll be on msn' i thought hopefully to myself _ "Hay Bella I still have your old computer up in the basement I can get it out if you want" "No its ok dad I have a laptop" he looked shocked for a moment

I had told him how cruel Renne was to me minus the beatings so he was propably wondering why she would buy me a laptop "Oh, no no Renne didn't buy me this I bought it myself I had a job" "Oh good for you Bella's. What did you do?"

The smile instantly droped from my face "I wo..ww… worked at…… a rr…. RESTURANT YES YES I mean ye a restaurant" He looked shocked at my reaction I mean who could blame him I had just practacly screamed at him.

I new I shouldn't lie but I doubt he'd want to here where I really worked "Hehehe ye sorry I screamed don't know what came over me…. Errrr dad am going to go on my laptop" "Ok hunny am going out for a bit I just need to sort some things out" he said smiling as he walked away "Ok"

'_Right what time is it? Great its 5 she's always on at this time'_

**Bellasexybeast has just signed in**

**Hornyem4lyf** OMGAWD!! BELLA! Where have you been? Where r u?

**Bellasexybeast** Hay am at my dads in Forks

**Hornyem4lyf** WOT!!

**Bellasexybeast **Ye its true when cops got us afta ma mum juz dragged me 2 the airport and threw me on a plain

**Hornyem4lyf **Noooooooo wayyyyyy wot a total bitch awwwwww hun u k?

**Bellasexybeast **Ye juz shocked

**Hornyem4lyf** That means wer not gunna c each other :(

**Bellasexybeast **I nooooooo al miss you

**Hornyem4lyf **Ye al miss u 2

**Bellasexybeast **But we can still keep in touch

**Hornyem4lyf** Ye but its not the same

**Bellasexybeast **I no but theres nothing I can do

**Hornyem4lyf** I no ma teas ready so am off love u lodes xxxxxxxxx

**Bellasexybeast **Lv u 2

I couldn't help but feel a bit empty I had just lost my best friend again

_'wait best friend… again… Edward!! Oh crap oh crap what if he is still here?'_ I found myself getting real nervous at that fact _'God I need a fag'_ I stood at the backdoor puffing away feeling much better

"Hay Bells grea… are you smoking?" I looked to see my dad looking at me not mad like I might expect not disapproving something much much worse disappointed and that made me feel twice as bad

'_if hes so disappointed at something as simple as this then what will he think if he ever found out about the other stuff I've done?'_

"Sorry dad just… am sorry" he looked at me for a long hard moment "Bella I want you to stop ok? Will you for me?"

"Ye al try" the thought of giving up sigs wasn't that hard but it wasn't just smoking I was addicted to he, smiled assuringly at me "don't worry I'll help" I just smiled unable to talk

I felt so guilty not telling him about the drugs and alcohol but I didn't think I could handle the look on his face.

"Well as I was gonna say before I have some great news, I got you in to Forks high school" "Oh" he looked disappointed "You're not happy" i plastered on a fake smile which I was a master of "No of course I'm happy" his smile returned

"I new you would you start on Monday don't worry you'll love it, the kids are real friendly and everyone knows everyone, you probable know some of them from when you where little" I couldn't help but notice the sly smile on his face at his last words 

_'What the fuck? What does he know that's I don't?'_ I could only wonder as he walked away with that same sly smile.

**I nooooooooo my chaps r short but i loose interest real fast so your all lucky am still writin this story lol **

**review my children mwahahaha "cough, cought" **


	8. Chapter 8

**omg!! i nearly died people!! you ask how.. well i went to Blackpool on Friday and i went on the pepsi max (Its a roller coaster) and half way threw the ride my seatbelt came off :o shocked yes well you should be i was veryyyyyy scared lol so you should read and review to make me feel better lol :)**

Chapter 8

Oh my good god its Monday and that means that its my first day of school, and I feel sick, I hadn't got any sleep at all that night thinking about making new friends and well going school in general.

If there's one thing i hate its being the center of attention for everyone's gossip,

Don't get me wrong if its on my own terms I don't mind, but if I have no choice if I want everyone to talk and stair at me it's a living hell.

I turn to look at the clock for the 100th time '_6.00am great its still to early, uhhhh I cant take this anymore am getting up_'

After a long shower I walked down the stairs in my robe,

If your wondering why I'm not dressed yet, its because I've decided to have a little fun today

If i'm going to be the center of attention am going to have a little fun with it but i cant let my dad see what im going to wear,

At the thought of it I smile mischievously to myself "Whats got the smiling Bells? You excited about today?" "Ye dad that's why I'm smiling" I couldn't help but laugh he seemed a little confused but who could blame him.

After devising my plan I didn't feel as nervous anymore I actually felt pretty giddy "Bells err…. Can you come out here a second?" he said while looking nervously at my from the door, I knotted my brows together in confusion "Dad am kinda eating my breakfast" "Oh well…. Its err… important"

I followed him out the front door to see he'd got me a car, well a truck,

An old, red, rusted truck,

And I loved it afted my silence he decided to speak "I know its not state of the art, but I mean you need something to get around with I gue…." "Dad I totally love it" he didn't seem to look conviced so I moved over and hugged him "Dad I mean it, really, its totally me" he seemed convinced "Good am glad you like it"

After that the hug seemed to get awkward "errr well I have to get to work so err… have a good day Bells" "bye dad"

I walked back in the house feeling even better and quite overwhelmed with emotions and bit my lip so that I didn't cry '_Guess I better get ready_'

I smiled looking at my choice of clothes I had chosen a short denim miny skirt, a starpy top that showed my stomach a little bit and high heal boots, I also decided on a jacket because, well this is Forks

I curled my hair and put some eye liner and mascara on and decided I might as well set off.

I opened the door to my new, well new old truck and turned the key, I jumped when the truck jerked and made a big banging sound, I couldn't help but laugh _'I'll have to try and get used to that'_

Truth be told I loved this car already it was so me, I drove to school listening to the music on my mp3 player because the car didn't have one.

I parked in the school parking lot and saw all the other kids in the clicks talking to one and other '_time to get this show on the road'_

I stepped out of the car and began to walk to the main reception and smiled at all the faces in my direction, some looked shocked, most of the boys looked.. well you can guess what they all looked like, pure lust, most of the girls gave me evil looks and some even looked disgusted.

It was so hard not to laugh, I walked into the main reception and was welcomed with the lovely warmth that I was gratefully for because to tell the truth it was cold, I walked towards the red head at the desk, she hadn't seemed to notice me yet

It gave me a chance to get a good look at her, her skin was well it looked yellow, am guessing she had used to mush foundation, her eyes where a dull blue and her hair was a faded red with streaks of gray in it.

"Errr excuse me, I'm Isabella Swan, am new here" she looked up and looked me over "Ohhhh I see Isabella Swan? Yes, yes Charlie Swan, of course, well I must say not what I expected" she said with a laugh

'_Son of a slag_' I put on a fake laugh "Hahahaha ye that's funny, you know your not what I expected either, my dad said to be nice to the receptionist because, well, you know respect your elders but I didn't think you'd be an old woman hahahaha funny isn't it" if looks could kill I'd be dead.

"Look young lady a tou…." "Mary what are you doing?" said a man from the doorway he was probably in his late 30's "Oh principle Marcus I was just greeting the new girl miss Swan, her you go darling your schedule" "Ye thanks"

I walked towards the door and couldn't help but see the so called principle looking me up and down and not a way a teacher should '_ewwwww_' "I hope you have a good first day miss Swan, if you need **_anything _**don't hesitate to come to me" '_Oh good god someone gag me_'

I just smiled to scared to talk in case I puked on him, as I walked back outside and made my way to the entrance of school i noticed that everyone was already in class '_Crap I'm late on the first freaking day'_

If that wasn't bad enough I had know idea where my class was and it took me 10 minutes to find my class and I practically ran in when I found it,

Everyone was looking at me "Errrrrr haha ummm sorry I'm late I'm Isabella Swan I'm new" "Well just because your new you cant just barge into class when you feel like it miss Swan "Oh nooo I di….." "Enough sit down please you've disrupted my class enough already"

Great the only reason the teacher hated me was because she was a woman.

I sat next to an empty seat near the back of the class, next to a blond haired guy, he was kinda cute but not my type

He didn't take his eyes off me from the minute I walked over to the seat to the minute I sat down and he had a huge grin on his face,

he leaned over and whispered to me "Hay I'm Mike hows it goin?" "Hi ye am ok thanks" "Cool its Isabella right" "Bella" I corrected him "Cool" '_God what a geek'_

Throughout the hole class the Mike guy wouldn't stop talking even after we got told off 5 times,

After what felt like an eternity the bell finally rung and I jumped out of my seat and gathered my stuff as fast as I could, but that apparently wasn't fast enough

"Hay Bella what class you got next?" I practicably ran out of the class while shouting "Sorry what was that Mike? I cant hear you, I have to go" the look on his face was comical

After a very long day of guys trying to hit on me and girls wanting to kill me with there eyes it was finally dinner time, I walked down the corridors with a girl called…. Ummmm…. I actually didn't remember her name but boy could she talk

We entered the dinner hall and she introduced me to all her friends, I guess you could say she was in the popular click "Jessica wheres Lauren?" that's her name Jessica!

At the question she started giggling "Shes um with Ed in the closet, Oh my god Bella you haven't met Ed yet he's the most popular guy in school and totally hot! And he's a total player so you beda watch out your new meat"

Ha ye right I'm no ones meat if anything everyone is my meat "Ye al watch myself" I didn't bother to listen to the conversation everyone was having around me because I was looking around the room trying to see if Edward was anywhere around but guess what he wasn't

I mean I shouldn't be surprised it was a long shot "Bella? Bella?" I turned to see the Jessica girl looking at me "Silly your totally in your own world there" "Sorry I was just thinking about stuff"

I followed her out of the hall and turned around to get one last look of everyone and saw that some girl with tight, tight jeans was walking over to the table we'd just left,

I guessed she was Lauren and the guy next to her must have been that Ed guy and I must say he had a FINE arse

From what I could see he looked pretty good, he had bronze messy hair and he was wearing a wife beater and jeans that showed his arse off nicely and I could see from the bare skin on his arms that he had very pale skin, paler than mine and he was very muscular

Delicious absolutely delicious I mean come on people what a piece of man meat

And just when I was about to walk out of the doors he turned and his piercing green eyes locked with mine

I couldnt believe my eyes he was the most gougous guy in the world the bone structure of his face was strong and firm and his face was just as pale as his body and his eyes, his eyes where the most beatiful colour of green i had ever seen, like he could see threw my soul with them

In the time i had taken to look at him he had made his way over to me, his face his eyes everything about him i would never forgot him, i could never forget him "Edward?" "Bella?" we both said in unison.

**Mawahahaha am i evil yes i believe i am :) please review xxxxx**


	9. Chapter 9

**Hi everyone thanks for the reviews, and i just thought i'd share with you my bad luck on the day i nearly died lol, am guessing you all remeber me telling you about the hole seat belt on the roller coaster thing, well on that same day i got a big scratch on my face off a ride, got a bruise the size of a fist which is four different colors green, purple, yellow and red on my leg because of a ride and on the way home i scolded myself with boiling hot tea, you ask how well i put it on the side of a table and it fell on me and scolded all my arm, it was very painful!! just thought id share that with all of you.  
**

Chapter 9

**_E prov_**

I'd had major hangover so I decided to go in school at dinner, and I had an annoying little surprise when I got there "Eddypoo come here" Lauren said seductively from the closet door '_God why does she call me that? What the hell might as well'_

"Eddy where have you been baby" she said while fumbling with my jean buttons "there's a new girl in school" instantly my eyes lit up.

I'm kinda getting tiered of the same old girls over and over and over again

'_If there's a new girl then what the hell am I doing with this slut in the closer' _"Wait, wait Lauren stop" she looked up pouting at me "What's wrong Eddy?" "Am not in the mood" I said while running out of the closet

"Eddy wait up" _'oh for fuck sake'_ she clinged on to my arm, she's extremely obsessive and practically never lets me out of her sight, I new I never should have slept with her but it was a free fuck.

She was trying to talk to me but I wasn't listening, I was to busy thinking about the new girl, I wander what she looks like, I hope she's a challenge "EDDY!" I turned to see Lauren looking up at me and that's when I realized we where in the dinner hall.

I herd the guys all around are table talking about the new girl "Major hotty man come on did you see those legs" "Ye man I know what you mean she was fit!" they all seemed to be looking towards the doors so I turned hoping to get a good luck at her

And boy did I get a good look, she was the hottest girl in the school, she was wearing a denim miny skirt with nee high boots and a tight fitting strapy top, then I looked at her face, she was pale but not as much as me, she was absolutely gorgeous, she looked like someone I new but I couldn't put my finger on it.

Then I looked at her eyes, her beautiful eyes, they where brown but they where so deep, like a pool full of emotions and then I new, if it hadn't been for her eyes I would never have guessed "Edward?" "Bella?"

_**B prov**_

He just stood there staring at me frozen in shock, I could feel my eyes welling up and I wanted to cry right there, I wanted Edward to hold me, and stop me crying like he used to,

Everyone was staring at us but I didn't care, all that mattered was that Edward was here with me.

He seemed to see the tears in my eyes ready to fall because he grabbed my hand and pulled me out of the dinner hall into the corridor, and once we where out I couldn't help myself

"Edward, Oh Edward I cant believe its you" I said while flinging myself on him, and hugging with all the power I could muster

"Bella, is it really you?" I nodded unable to speak. He pulled back my head and looked me straight in the eyes "I've missed you so much, I never ever thought I'd get to see you again"

We stood there for a few moments just looking at one and other, so close, I felt a strange emotion but I didn't know what it was, because I didn't get enough time to figure it out before I herd her

"BELLA!!" I looked to see a small pixie running towards me at full speed "Alice?" and then she jumped on me hugging me with all the power she could muster "Bella, Bella, Bella I cant believe its you Oh my god, Oh my god" "Hay Alice could you kinda get off me cause I have a really short skirt on and I think I'm showing my Britney" "Oh sorry Bells" she said while giggling

"Oh my god Bella is that really you? I mean look at you, you're a hotty" we both began to laugh, I looked over to see Edward looking me up and down _'what why is he looking at me like that? It must be because of what Alice said'_

We all stood there laughing and talking for a couple of minutes, and things seemed normal like it used to "So what happened? I mean why did your mum let you come back?" "Well… she didn't want me anymore so she just threw me on a plain and here I am" They both looked at me sympathetically, god that was the last thing I wanted "Don't look at me like that I don't want you sympathy, I'm fine"

They both nodded but didn't look convinced, I just rolled my eyes, the bell rand threw the corridor and people began to come out of the dinner hall, I have to admit I didn't want to have to deal with the rest of the day.

They both seemed to notice the change in my face. Alive turned to me looking excited "Hay you wonna skive the rest of the day? We can go shopping or something" did I mention how much I loved Alice "I'd love that"

But before we could make are way to the door I heard a big booming voice "BELLA!" _'Oh god I can handle Alice but not him_' I turned to see Emmett running towards me "Oh crap"

Before I could attempt to run he had me in a big bear hug crushing me "Emmett, your killing me" I said trying to breathe "Oh soz Bell, I see Ed already got to you, ooooo you look hot! When did that happened?" we all just started laughing Emmett was always funny.

Edward turned to Emmett "Hay Em where guna skive you coming?" he flung his arm around my shoulder and ruffled my hair "Anything to catch up with my good old pal Bella"

We made are way to the doors laughing and talking just like old times, we made are way to a Volvo witch I was guessing was one of there cars "Hay guys I've got my car to" Emmett seemed to look like he was thinking very hard, I couldn't help but laugh "Don't strain yourself Em" he gave me an evil look and pushed me into the car "Awwww"

"You two behave please, right Me and Emmett will drive that... thing you call a car, and you and Edward can go in his Volvo" I couldn't help but notice the evil shine in her eyes, what's up with that?

I grabbed Edwards hand and made for his car "Come on then" but the moment I grabbed his arm I felt like a bolt of electricity went threw my body and I instantly let go he seemed to feel it to because he looked shocked

What the hell was that? It was probably just because we haven't been around each other in so long.

I could feel my face becoming red, what wait was I… was I blushing? I could here someone giggling and I turned to see it was Edward "Ye real funny Edward"

For the rest of the day me and Edward talked about everything and anything, he was exactly the way I remembered him, I felt a little bad for lying to him, by not telling him about the other side of me, I was planning to but it seemed like he'd never done any of that stuff.

We arrived at my house at around 6, Emmett parked my car for me, "Ok Bells we'll cya tomorrow then" and then they drove off all shouting there goodbyes I walked to me door laughing to myself.

"Bella, where have you been?" I cant believe I totally forgot about dad, this would take some getting used to, usually Renne wouldn't be bothered so I didn't ring her but Charlie was "Sorry dad, its just I saw Edward and everyone and we just all hung out"

After tea I headed straight for my room, I couldn't believe how great today had been, but I couldn't help but feel like something bad was going to happen, keeping secretes is never a good thing and sooner or later its bound to come out.

**Sorry i know this chapter was kinda shit but i just wanted to get it out of the way. Thanks for all the reviews thats what made me write this faster (hint hint) lol i love all of you :) xxxx**

** if any of you guys have any ideas of what you want to happen just email me or mention it it your review i'm always up for suggestions **


	10. Chapter 10

**Hi everyone. Omg i've been crying really bad today because i watch this program called monkey business and there was a chimpanzee in it that i loved soooooooo much he was my fav. He was called Rodney and he was killed by the other monkeys and i was watching one of the new episodes and it showed an old video of him and what a great alpha male he was and i just started crying he was an old man when he died one of the oldest chimpanzees ever and couldn't fight back!! so sorry if this chap isn't up to standers but i just needed something to take my ming off of Rodders enjoy.**

Chapter 10

"Morning Dad" I said with a huge smile on my face "Well someones in a good mood today" "Ye, after seeing Edward and everyone I just feel happy" his smile faded from his face "Look Bella we need to talk" he looked grim as he said it "Well… I dont want you spending to much time with Edward"

I looked towards him, confusion clear in my face "Dad why would you say something like that? Me and Edward where best friends" he paused and signed seeming to be taking his time thinking of what to say "Well just because you and Edward where best friends back then doesn't mean hes the same Edward, people change Bells"

My heart sank at his words, if only he new how much I had changed, after I had gotten over my self pity his words seemed to have finally sunk in '_what could he have ment by that, Edward had changed, that's not true hes exactly the same'_

I didn't realize how much time I had taking thinking this over but when I looked up I saw Charlie leaving for work "Wait, what do you mean by that" he turned to me looking uncomfortable "We'll talk later Bells, I've got to get to work" and with that he closed the door leaving me utterly confused

* * *

On my way to school I was less confused and more angery, how could he say something like that and then just go to work?

All my anger seemed to fade when I saw Edward standing at the side of his Volvo looking nervous, and when he saw me smiled and walked over to my truck "Hay Bella you ok?" "Ye fine" "Bella, I was wondering if you wanted to go somewhere after school" I found my mind going blank, and I completely froze, and for a moment I felt like the old me, the old Bella, the geek cluts.

Was he asking me on a date?, I didn't even think he liked me like that, I mean we where only friends right? he seemed to notice my complete shock "Oh, oh know, I meant to catch up, not as a date, yo know because we haven't seen each other in so long" he gave a nervous laugh and I joined in hoping he wouldn't notice my voice shaking as I did so.

_'You idiot of course he wasn't asking you on a date, hes your friend, not only that hes Edward, and Edward would never see you that way'_ I couldn't help but feel a lump in my throat and the sorrow in me that he hadn't asked me on a date.

I didn't even know I had such feeling for Edward, but in that one moment where I thought he had feeling for me, I realized I did for him,

"Err Bella? You ok?" he asked nervously "What? Ye I'm fine why wouldn't I be?" I didn't give him a chance to answer "Ye sure tonights fine, err look I goda go bye" before I could run I heard a high pitched squeaky voice "Edddyyypooo"

I looked to see a girl with unnaturally straight hair running towards us and I remembered her to be Lauren, and when I remembered that name I instantly remember Jessica saying she was in the closet with Edward, I couldn't help but feel a ting of jealously '_what the heck is wrong with me? Get a grip woman'_

"Lauren hi whats up?" "Awww Eddypoo don't act so formal, aren't you going to introduce your girlfriend" Edward seemed to look as shocked as me "What Lauren your not m…" "EDDDYYYY" she wined, I found myself cringing at the sound "Why do you deny it? Remember that time at the restaurant when we couldn't help are selfs and had sex in the bathroom" she laughed at the end and didn't seem to notice that I could see her giving me evil looks as she said it.

So Edward wasn't a virgin, we had hung out all yesterday and he had a girlfriend and didn't even tell me, I felt sick all of a sudden, I didn't understand why I felt so sad, had I hidden these feelings about Edward and now they where spilling out.

Thankfully the bell rang and I ran at the chance to get away, no literally I ran away, I could here Edwards voice as he shouted for me but I just ignored him, I didn't understand theses feeling I where having,

I had never felt like this in my life, it was stupid. Edward was a friend nothing more, wasn't he? I didn't realize that I had ran to my truck.

Edward grabbed my arm and spun me around "Bella… Bella look, me and Lauren… where not.. girlfriend and boyfriend" he looked me straight in the eyes and I felt as if he was reading my soul and when i spoke i was surprised with the harshness of my tone

"So what.. you where just fuck buddy's, I thought better of you Edward, guess your not the innocent virgin I thought you where" he seemed to flinch at my words and looked confused I mean I couldn't blame him really what did it matter to me what he did with girls, and I knew I shouldn't have said that because I was being a totally hypocrite.

"I just don't like that girl that's all" I gave my best fake smile that tricked everyone but he didn't look convinced "Tell me the truth" at first I was shocked know one knew my fake smile to my real smile but I guess he did, he always did "I could never lie to you Edward could I" I sighed

I looked up to see him looking concerned and confused "I don't feel like school" I said suddenly "I'm…. I'm gunna skip" "Its your second day Bells, and you skipped half of the day yesterday" he smiled suddenly "So you're a rebel now, ahhh I see we have much to catch up on, come on lets take my Volvo, we'll go do that something now"

* * *

Edward and I didn't talk as he drove, we just sat in a comfortable silence, he pulled the car to a stop outside a diner not to far from my house "You wonna get a second breakfast"

I followed him inside and we ordered, we sat in silence for a few minutes, I could feel his eyes burning into the side of my face and I began to feel uncomfortable without turning my head i spoke softly,

"What?" when he spoke he sounded shocked "What do you mean?" "You where staring at me, I either have something on my face or you wonna ask something" I turned now to see him smiling and then he looked at me and I felt my hole world melt, he was so beautiful "You have changed haven't you Bell, I have an idea lets plan twenty questions"

"Sure" Are food arrived then, the waitress was a pretty girl but with a bit to much makeup on, she looked at Edward and didn't even acknowledge I was there "If theres anything you need just call me"

I felt a burning need to punch her in the face but held it back, but what I couldn't hold back was my tong "Ye we'll keep that in mind, next time theres a bachelor party and we need a whore we'll give you a call" the look on her face was priceless, she looked shocked then angry then upset and when you get that look all in one its too much to handle.

After she stormed off Edward turned to me smiling "Jealous much" he muttered "Sorry what was that? I'm sorry I thought I heard you say I was jealous for a second there but I must have been mistaken" he began to laugh, it was hard not to join in to and I soon found myself laughing with him "Anyway what if I was jealous" i said suddenly he looked at me his eyes full of disbelief.

I hadn't meant it to come out but it had slipped off my tong before I new what I was saying, and now I found I was sitting in an uncomfortable silence with Edward just sat there staring at me.

I forced a laugh and was surprised to find it sounded genuine "Oh my god Edward you should have seen the look on your face then" I thought for a second I saw his face drop with loss and his eyes seemed sad but I couldn't be sure because it was gone as soon as it was there and he was smiling and laughing along.

After a few bites of food Edward seemed to remember what we where going to do before miss slut came over to us "Right I'll ask the first question…. How many boyfriends have you had?" I though about it for a while, it was a tricky one, I didn't really have boyfriends just…. Friends with benefits.

"Ummm about 1 or 2, I ask you the same question" he answered straight away "None" I was shocked to say the least '_Now that is a lie' _"Edward don't lie" "I'm not" he said seriously "I don't really have girlfriends, when you can get it for fre…." He stopped mid sentence "I meant to say when I have friends, whats the point in girlfriends when you have friends" he said adding a nervous laugh '_that little dog, who does he think hes lieing to?'_

He tried to cover it by asking me a question, I hadn't really been paying attention to the questions and answers, I was pissed I couldn't believe he would try to cover it up. So he was just a dog shagging all the bitches in Forks, everything suddenly made sense my dad with his "don't spend to much time with Edward" my dad didn't want me around him because he was a player.

But wasn't that just like me? Sleeping with everyone I knew, not having a relationship because I could just shag someone without the commitment, I hadn't realized that we where now outside "Are you a virgin?" "Know" I answered instantly and instantly I regretted it, because I want paying attention I had answered without thinking.

I looked over to see Edward looking furious, what why was he mad that didn't make sense "YOUR NOT A FUCKING VIRGIN?" I flinched at his tone "Why the heck are you shouting at me?" "Your supposed to be a virgin you cant not be" I felt like he was talking more to himself than me, "So how many guys you fucked?" I flinched again at his words, they just didn't seem right from his mouth

How dare he speak to me like that "That's non of you damed business Edward, now take me home" He laughed the sound bitter and sour "Oh you want to go home but we where just getting to know each other again, I mean I just learned you're a whore" the words stabbed me like a knife, I had been called that name so many times before but from his mouth it hurt.

"Oh so you can shag who you want but when a girl does it shes a whore" he seemed taken aback "That's different" "Oh ye now it all makes sense, how could I not see, its different haha ye now my hole world makes sense" I added a fake laugh, I had never though I would see Edward so mad, and I didn't like it, to tell the truth I was scared.

"I'm not going to stand here and take this Edward I'll just walk home" I said trying to keep my voice as calm as possible, I could no longer hold the tears back and found myself running so he wouldn't see me cry, and this time I didn't here him calling after me.

**So what do you think? Please review makes me happy :) x **


	11. Note sorry

Hi you all probably hate me now but ummmmm i guess i totally owe you guys a reason as to why its like been a freakin year since i update (well that was an over exaggeration) but you all no what i mean, well hahaha you'r all gunna laugh at this but... i totally have no excuse except for the fact that am a lazy bitch who has a short attension span (just ask my teacher) well that was the reason at first, see i totally had time to do this story but then i went on holiday and met this wayyyyyyyyyyyy hot guy and i kinda talk 2 him 24 hahaha well anyways am startin college soon (and may i say am shittin it) and dont know when i will have the time or the attention span to carry on and anyways am not to keen on this story, soooooooooo anywho when i get the time al update until then there are many amazing things to read that are wayyyyyyyy better than my so till then farwell Love Amy xxxxxxxx

EVERYONE NEEDS TO WATCH JAY AND SILENT BOB STRIKE BACK TOTALLY FREAKIN AWESOME


	12. Chapter 11

Hiiiiiiiiiiiii if any of you just read my note well hehahe i guess i decided to update anyways because well i felt kinda bad anywhos not the longest or best but its something so here ya go :)

Chapter 11

The tears fell freely now and the pain tore at me, how could he call me something like that, I mean I hadn't told him all the things I had done I only said I wasn't a virgin, so how would he react if he new all the other things I'd done.

The last few days with Charlie had been great but it was so hard to not be my true self, the person I had become, and I hadn't had sex in forever.

I smiled to myself thinking about a good drink, Charlie must have something to drink in, I opened the front door and ran thought the house and searched the cupboards, the fridge, anywhere that someone would put a drink, but nothing.

I could feel myself shaking now and I needed a drink badly, if I new Forks properly I'd know where they would serve me, I ran to my room and found £20 and raced to the nearest store and sat outside in the cold until someone walked by.

After 10 minutes a man went to enter the store

"Wait, wait please could you buy me some whiskey? I have the money" he looked at me thinking for a minute

"Umm… I duno kid ma.."

"You can have the money left over" he thought about it for another minute and then accepted

"Any type of whisky you want?"

"Know just get me any"

After a couple of minutes he came out of the store with the sweet, sweet whiskey in his hand, and I literally snatched it from him and walked away, and began my walk back to my house, I open the bottle and took a bit swig and let the liquid slide down my throat, it burned and oh god did it feel good.

I didn't feel the pain anymore just like the alcohol always did, I felt numb and empty and I welcomed the feeling.

When I finally arrived home half the bottle was gone and I was swaying from side to side, I walked in the house and didn't bother to close the door, I sat on the floor and carried on drinking

_**No sir, well I don't wanna be the blame, not anymore.  
It's your turn, to take a seat we're settling the final score.  
And why do we like to hurt, so much?**_

I pulled my phone out of my pocket and tried to look at the called id but couldn't see it properly, I giggled to myself

"Yello" I said slightly slurring

"Er ye hi Bella its Alice, how come your not in school?"

"Wellllllll, I am, a mean haha I was but now am not"

"Bella whats up with you? Your totally slurring, Ohhhh myyy gawd your totally pissed aren't you!!" I started laughing hysterically.

"Silly Alice your very funny yep yep very funny" I could here her sigh on the other line "Bells am on my way" and then the phone went dead

"Yay Ali on herrrr wayyy YAY!" I said to myself while laughing

By now I had finished the whole bottle and felt very ill, my head was spinning and I couldn't seem to stand without falling over, I heard a distant voice it sounded like…. Like Alice

"BELLA!? OH MY GOD BELLA" it took me a moment to realize I was on the floor _'eh how'd I end up here'_ I thought giggling slightly and then I heard another voice, and then there was a man right there next to my face but I couldn't see who it was, '_why was it so fuzzy'_

"Bella oh no Bells what have you done?" that was the last thing I heard before I fell into complete darkness.

**E prov**

I was furious no, I was fuming, I wanted to kill someone and I had no idea why, I mean all she said was she wasn't a virgin, why would that make me so mad? I sighed pinching my nose with my thumb and index finger, just the thought of someone touching Bella My Bella _'what, where the hell where did that come from?'_

I felt my phone vibrate in my pocket, _Alice_ there was no way I could deal with her craziness right now

"Alice now is no.."

"Edward I need you help where are you?" my heart instantly sped up what could be wrong

"It's Bella she's wayyyyyyyy drunk" I sighed madly

"What the hell Al, don't scare me like that…… so what she's drunk big deal" wait what Bella drunk

"She sounded really bad Edward please just help"

I paused for a moment thinking it over, it was way too soon to see Bella, and I had said some horrible things to her….. On the other hand if she's that wasted then she won't know

"Errrrr Edward Hellooooooo?"

"Ye, ye am here okay I'll help"

"Good meet me at Bells" with that I hung the phone up and ran.

It took me about 5 minutes or more and then around another minute or two for Alice to arrive, there was no way I was going in there alone

"What are you waiting for Ed lets go" she said while grabbing my arm and dragging me inside Bella's open front door, I was still contemplating Bella's open door when I heard Alice gasp

"BELLA!? OH MY GOD BELLA" I looked over to see Bella lying on the floor drooling slightly and giggling.

I rushed over to her and knelt next to her head

"Bella oh no Bells what have you done?" I could see her eyes trying to focus on me, her face full of confusion and then she passed out, panic swept over me threatening to engulf me but I held back and kept carm knowing Alice would freak and boy was I right "OHHHHHH NOOOOO BELLS!! WHAT THE FUCK EDWARD WHAT THE FUCK" she practically screamed next to my ear

"Alice shut the fuck up and call an ambulance" I growled at her.

She stood there for a moment still shocked and then got out her phone, after that my attention was fully on Bella, I held her head up and leaned her on me, why did she do this? Was it because of me? Because of the argument we had?

I dropped my head slightly ashamed, recalling the words I had said to her _"So how many guys you fucked?" _I could here the faint sound of the sirens and Alice's voice behind, me but none of it really registered even when there pulled her on to a stretcher 

_"Oh you want to go home but we where just getting to know each other again, I mean I juts learned you're a whore"_ I winced slightly at the recollection, was that really me? When Bella wakes up I'll apologize I'll beg I'll do whatever I have to as long as she forgives me.

**Therrreee you go new chappy i goda say when i wrote the bit where Alice freaked it made me laugh to myself it would be totally something me and my brother would say to each other... anywho if you dont like dont read i'm not really to bovd if you do like then drop a R i dont mind if you do :) Lots a lv Amz xx**


	13. Sorry :

Dudes totally sorry but i godda give up this story :(

I just have nooooooo time college is totally hecktic!!!

There is soooo much freakin work its like WTF!!?

Sorry and all that jazz but i just cba ;p

much love (and dont kill me)

xAmyx


End file.
